Aphrodisiac
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Jo and Henry are on a case when Jo smells an aphrodisiac even Henry told her not to because of course she doesn't believe any effects until... Read to find out ;). Rate M just in case but nothing really mature.. Mostly the language.


**Hellooooo my nice fellows Foreverists :D. Well I don't know about you but I'm still fighting, I don't care who gave up or not I'm still on Twitter, giving my best self to help our show find a new home.**

 **Anyway, so here's another one shot.. Should I say it's purely Jenry? No you know about it :p. So you've read the summary and there's nothing more I can tell so you'll read and see ;). I've rated M even there's nothing really mature but mostly the language so just in case, don't want to risk anything by rating T.**

 **Hope you'll like it.. Reviews are appreciate, thank you :D**

 **And please again forgive my mistakes, you should know by now that English isn't my native language haha.**

 **Forever is not mine if it was, sure as hell ABC would suck my ass right now!**

* * *

Jo and Henry were on a case involving the murder of a sell-girl in a perfume's shop. She has been found by her co-worker early in the morning and so she has called the NYPD. And when it was coming to an homicide, Jo knew Henry will always be a part of it and as a matter of fact, he was really the best to solve murders.

He met Hanson and Jo at the crime scene and stepped over the signalization to join the woman's body, laying in her back.

\- hey - Jo greeted - so apparently murder's victim name is Jennifer Connell, she was working here since two years. Quite girl and no enemies according to her co-worker. She loved her job and her friend is pretty sure it's not a suicide.

Henry smiled at Jo and kneeled next to Jennifer's body. He was doing his thing and Hanson and Jo were looking at him quietly, amazed as they used to be

\- he's going to say it's a murder

\- as usual - Jo replied - but in that case, I don't think there's much solutions

\- fair point!

\- this girl has been murdered - Henry said, making both Jo and Hanson laughed

He got off his feet to stand next to Jo and Hanson assumed he did it on purpose and started talking about the victim

\- it seemed that the poor girl was poisoned, probably with one of the perfume in there. I'd like to take every samples at the lab to compare them with the victim's wounds.

Hanson snapped his fingers at his team

\- you heard the doc! Bring back the girl and take every samples you can!

Jo was curious and looking all over the place in the shop. If she had to be honest with herself, she really liked the perfumes in there and the smell was very pleasant.

\- if there wasn't any murder on that shop, I would have buy some samples. It smells good. What do you say Henry? You're the man with the nose.

He chuckled and joined her, invading her personal space while she was brushing her fingers all along the shelf

\- actually you're right. Those are very good perfumes and the smell isn't superficial.

\- well for once you're not criticizing anything from this century, right?

She emphases her sentence. It has been some weeks she knew about his secret now, he told everything and as much she was a bit skeptical at first, she quickly put the pieces together and it was all making sense.. Now she had his back and her feelings were stronger.. At least the ones she was trying not to deny.

He pursed his lips on a fine line, grinning. They used to tease each other but since she knew about his condition, she wasn't missing a point. She was smelling all the samples and one caught her attention. It had a nice red color, almost shading. It was beautiful to the eye

\- wow! That one is very nice, must smell good.

She bring the bottle to her nose and was about to smell it when Henry said

\- I wouldn't do that.. It's an aphrodisiac!

Jo arched an eyebrow, like he was nuts.. She smelled it anyway and Henry rolled his eyes

\- don't say I didn't warn you!

\- oh come on Henry! Aphrodisiacs are just a supernatural invention, this is a body lotion, it can't do no harm.. There's nothing wrong with..

He gave her a meaningful look, she bit her lips

\- riiiight! I forgot who I'm talking to!

She put the bottle back at its place and sighed

\- now let's go. See? I'm fine. Don't freak out, not everything is as special as you.

She winked at him and walked past him feeling a weird shiver down her spine which she choose to ignore. Henry wasn't really sure about the "I'm fine part".

...

Later that day, Henry was doing his autopsy while Lucas was out of sight and he didn't know why.. Apparently he was helping detective Hanson looking for suspects but he barely registered everything his assistant said between two stammering words.

Jo joined him to take some news about the body and write some notes on her rapport

\- so anything new? - she asked, while standing next to him, so close to him but he didn't seem to notice right on the moment

\- well, not so much since I observed the obvious.. She indeed was poisoned, other wise there's nothing more. Lucas went to detective Hanson, I guess to taste the samples and I do hope, none of them made the mistake to take that aphrodisiac..

While he was talking about the murderer and everything that could happen to the young woman, Jo was starting to feeling hot and why the hell she was feeling like that in a giant freeze like the morgue? She had no idea but the more Henry was doing his stuff, the more she wanted him. She bit her lips and take a step toward him, invading his personal space and blurted out

\- Damn, you're so hot when you do that!

\- thanks… - his eyes grown wide when he realized what she said - huh excuse me?

His raised her head and their lips almost collided.. When did she get that close? She was lovely smiling and licking her lips

\- oh goodness.. - Henry whispered - it happened didn't it? I told you not to smell that

She shrugged

\- I don't know what you're talking about Henry.. You're hot and that's an understatement. Period.

She was too close, he could feel her breath on his neck and if he didn't move, she was going to be all over him and no.. This, wasn't right at all.. She wasn't in her natural state.

He quickly made a step backward before she jumped on him.. Of all the men in the precinct, why did she have to be into him? …. Unless she..

\- Henryyyyy! Don't run away from me.. Come here, I just wanna talk! - she said, approaching him like a lion looking for his next food.

The situation was a bit funny, Jo being totally paralyzed by an aphrodisiac was even worse than when she was drunk and he could enjoy the situation if he wasn't concern.. He stepped into his office but before he knew it, Jo was behind his back, slowly walking over him.. He walked backward and when he felt his desk, he knew he was trapped and Jo was making sure he wasn't going to run away at any sides around her.

Her hands slid on his chest, getting on her tip toes, she tried to kiss him and he desperately tried to avoid it..

\- Come on Jo.. You're not really you.. What don't you go take some sleep? You'll feel better in some hours.

\- but I don't wanna sleep.. The only sleep I wanna do is with you.

Sweet lord, what did he do in his 200 years to deserve that? A horny teenage Jo..In another situation he would gladly had his way with her, she was hot and he had developed more than friendly feelings toward her but he was a gentleman.. He couldn't profit on her

\- you wanna know what my fantasy is Henry?

He wasn't sure how to answer, looking everywhere but not in her eyes, he replied with a voice he didn't even recognize himself

\- I'd rather not!

\- well I'll tell you anyway… I wanna slap you against the nearest wall and fuck you until you beg for mercy.

He swallowed hard.. She was totally different when she was hypnotized and now he was starting to worry about his pants because her eyes were everywhere on him and especially on that part.. She raised her head and sensually bit her lips, speaking volume about what she wanted.. He was so lost in his thoughts than he didn't notice when she walked even closer and brusher her hands all along his chest and he snapped from his daydream only when he felt her grabbing his pants. He startled and took her hands in his, trying to get away from her

\- all right Jo! Stop it ! You're going to regret it otherwise! Go back upstairs, take a coffee and have some sleep.

\- nope! I have better things to do right here.

\- Jo.. Please..

She bring her face closer to him, closing her eyes and about to be in a serious lips lock with him and he had no way to escape

\- wow! Should I come back later?

Henry never felt so relieve to see Lucas in his life. He slowly pushed Jo and turned her toward the exit

\- no Lucas, it's quite all right! Jo was going to get back upstairs, right?

She pouted but her look was clear, she wasn't done with him yet.

\- well, yeah doctor's orders.. I'm going back upstairs, but I'll get down later. See you Henry!

When she walked past him, she slapped his ass and swayed her hips more than usual. Lucas opened his mouth and Henry glared at him

\- no comment Lucas!

\- yeah of course.. Not my business..

They walked back to the body and Lucas couldn't help himself

\- Oh and I can't hold it.. Seriously boss, what was that? Are you hitting on detective Martinez?

\- so far, she was the one to do that- he sighed

\- no I mean.. You two.. Are you.. You know.. A man, a woman.. - he was doing weird things with his hands, Henry rolled his eyes, but smirked

\- No and no.. I'm not sleeping with Jo if you're asking.

\- okay!…

There was some seconds of silence and Henry knew his assistant wasn't done talking

\- but what I saw.. Seems like you two were in the middle of something important… Are you sure you're not tapping that?

Henry shot him a dirty look.

\- yes Lucas, I'm sure! - he thought about telling the truth to his assistant, but he wasn't ready to let go

\- she smelled an aphrodisiac, she didn't believe the effects but now here she is.. She's totally into me and I can't do much.. She's going to be like that until the effects are gone.. Should be in a few hours or after some sleep.

Lucas was stoic and laughed. Henry didn't even wanna know what he was thinking

\- seriously? Damn! If I had the chance to hit on her, I wouldn't miss it.. Plus boss, everyone knows you two have feelings for each other.. If i was you, I would enjoy that situation.

\- Lucas! I'm not that kind of man and you know it

His young assistant rolled his eyes

\- of course you're not.. But what can go wrong? You love her and she loves you.. If none of you is ready to make a move, maybe some trick is the only thing that will bring you closer.

Henry sighed, Lucas gave up

\- you came here for a reason I presumed? Anything on the poison?

\- yes! - he handed his boss the files he found with Hanson and they kept working on the body even Henry was totally distracted by Jo's behavior.

All day long, Henry tried to avoid Jo. He asked Lucas to report everything to Hanson while he decided to lock himself in his office, not wanting to go upstairs to face Jo, he needed to stay away from her because he had no idea what he could do if she was keeping doing what she started.. His body reacted and he didn't want to make things awkward between them afterwards.

Jo was a bit frustrated not seeing Henry, and Hanson noticed her weird behavior, even she was trying to act totally normal around her co worker. The effects were still in at the end of the day and Jo was first to leave that night. Once Henry knew everything was clear, he was relieved to get home.

He entered the shop and greeted Abe

\- Evening Abraham! You have no idea the day I had.

His son looked over his newspaper

\- really? That bad?

\- I wouldn't say it was bad but.. - he sighed - this morning we went to our crime scene and Jo smelled an aphrodisiac.. She was hitting on me and I've spent my day avoiding her, I hope tomorrow she'll feel better.

Abe didn't seem comfortable and coughed.. Henry shot him a suspicious look

\- what are you not telling me Abe?

The old man shrugged

\- actually the kid came by.. I couldn't guess she was into a love potion, she was acting totally natural so I've let her in.. And she told me she will wait for you downstairs in your lab

Henry brushed his palms on his face

\- goodness Abraham! I do hope for you she's really back to her normal self.. but if she's here.. Allow me to doubt that.

Abe rolled his eyes

\- oh and well pops.. What's the worse thing that could happen? It's time to wake up. Maybe you also need a love potion yourself. Go! That's your problem man.

Abe pocked his tongue to him and rather not taking the responsibility for whatever was going to happen between his dad and Jo. Henry sighed, not really wanted to face his partner, but what other choice did he had?

He slowly walked down the stairs and he was surprised everything was black in here.. He tried

\- Jo? Are you in there?

He didn't get any answer so he walked till the end of the stairs and that's when the light turned on and he froze when he heard Jo's voice

\- well hello there doctor.. What took you so long?

His jaw literally dropped when he saw Jo emerging from behind a shelf, wearing nothing much than a sexy leather outfit.. Very similar to the one Iona's was wearing the first time they've met.. And with that, she was wearing those famous pair of boots she talked about.. She was hot.. It was too much for his male side.. Jo Martinez in a leather outfit was making all his wild dreams coming true. She walked toward him and he couldn't process, couldn't move, he was just starring at her in a awe.

\- Jo.. Oh my god.. You're..

\- thanks - she said cutting him off - I knew you would like it.. I know you have a thing for dominatrix so I told myself maybe you will like me that way.

He tried to focus but he couldn't.. He was just a man after all and he couldn't say no to a very beautiful woman, tho he knew it was wrong, so wrong. Jo took his hand and he blindly let her do

She pushed him on a chair and took a sit on his laps

\- Jo - he tried

\- shhtt - she said putting a finger to his lips - come on Henry, don't be shy..

He swallowed and without even knowing, he slid his hands on her waist

\- Jo.. I like.. Like you the way you are.. You don't need to dress up all like that..You're a very natural beautiful woman.

She seemed touched even in her dizzy state

\- you're always so romantic huh. But I wanted to please you, you can't deny the fact I'm hot on that?

\- of course you are! But Jo, you don't need to do that.. I swear I like you.. Just the way you are.

She laughed and moved her hips around his arousal and he gritted his teeth, trying not to get hard but how could he not? She had a special way to seduce him and he could totally fall for it.. Tho he knew she was still under the influence of the aphrodisiac and while she was sucking on his neck and he was trying to focus so hard on how to break "the spell" he did realize he was really in love with her. He pushed her back and looked at her deeply in the eyes, those eyes which were full of lust. He cupped her face and whispered

\- Jo.. Please.. I like you.. I have more than friendly feelings toward you.. But you're not yourself and I don't want to enjoy that situation. Get a rest, we'll talk later..

She smiled and crashed her lips on his.. He barely had time to react that he lost every coherent thought.. His blood was boiling and he knew he was going to loose it.. The aphrodisiac was all over her and she was kissing him, not only she had the smell on her, she also had some bits on her lips and he was gone.. He was also touched by the aphrodisiac and he couldn't resist, couldn't fight.

He stopped the kissing and pushed her back, looking at her. She was a bit confused at the moment and was waiting for him to decide what to do but she was very happy when he got off his feet with her in his arms as she circled her legs around his waist. He walked toward the basement and pushed her against the nearest wall, about to make her words becoming a reality.

She moaned, gripping his shoulder, while he made his way toward her neck and devouring it like there was no tomorrow. She closed her eyes and clasped her legs tighter around him

She was beautiful, she was smelling so good and he could make her his right there and right now.

\- you're so incredibly hot Jo.. I want to be a gentleman but I guess I won't be that gentleman today

She chuckled

\- then be a man Henry, I always wanted to see that wild part of yours.

They hungrily kissed; starting to make their way to each other clothes.. Henry knew he didn't have too much to take off Jo.. On the other hand, she was ripping off the material apart and when she felt his hot chest again her fabric, she started to feel weak.

\- god! I want you so bad!

They kissed again, never breaking apart and barely breathing. They moved again and this time Henry laid Jo on his desk and swept away everything on it as he climbed between her legs, unzipping her outfit, while her hands were moving to his pants.

They could have been further if caught in the bliss Jo hadn't break a vase which felt like a cold shower to them.. Henry suddenly quickly got off her and they both looked at each other in a total shock.

\- hey is everything alright kids? - Abe quickly ran downstairs when he heard the glass shuttered and he had to hold a laugh when he caught them almost naked and Jo seemed to look for every issues not to face Henry ever again.

Henry cleared his throat

\- huh.. Abe, can you please go upstairs? I need a moment to explain myself with Jo..

She turned bright red and didn't even dare to look at him..Abe chuckled but didn't argue.. They sure as hell were going to remember that day and that case. Henry took a deep breathe and walked closer Jo who was trying to find something to cover her almost naked body.. Before he spoke, she cut him off

\- Henry what the hell happened? Why am I dressed like.. Like.. Like

She looked at herself from head to toe and couldn't even find a right word for it. Henry trired to cool down the things

\- Jo… Don't you remember anything that happened this morning?

Actually she did.. She just thought lying to him will be easier so she wouldn't have to argue over her behavior.. But he was Henry Morgan after all, he wasn't stupid and from the moment she decided to look up.. He knew she hadn't forget a thing.

She sighed

\- you were right.. Once again… Looks like that aphrodisiac was real.. God Henry.. I'm so sorry.. I had no idea this thing would happen…

He just smirked and she knew something was off.. She dared to take a step closer

\- wait a minute… How the hell you didn't stop me few minutes ago when I kissed you? Why did you kiss me back?

He rubbed his no-existent beard and was the one to blush now

\- actually.. I think when you kissed me, I also been touched by the aphrodisiac but just a short time.. When the glass broke, it totally got me off my trance

\- well you and me both.. Can you just imagine what we were about to do if my hand didn't slam that glass?

Henry just shrugged. He really didn't seem to mind now that he tasted that lustful lips of hers and he wanted more.. Without the spell of course. He just took a step forward.. She carefully watched his move

\- well next time you'll be careful where to put your nose

\- yeah I'm going to write that one down.. This is the last time I'm going into a perfume's shop in the middle of the street…

Henry grinned and sighed

\- can I tell you something Jo?

She just looked at him, hoping he wasn't going to repeat what she said earlier in his office and oh damn, she wanted to hide very far for that one.

\- Seeing you like that and please forgive me for starring at you that way because you a goddess whatever you wear even you casual cop outfit, but it made me realize how much I like you and as I said I developed more than friendly feelings toward you.. And I don't need a spell for that, all my feelings are very true.

She smiled, bitting her lips and rolled her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest

\- well then it makes two of us.. I'm sorry I was like a fifteen teenage girl all day long.. But at least you know how I feel.. And I can tell you - she slowly whispered leaning on him - I love you!

Those three words made him so happy and he held her close, giving her a passionate kiss on her lips

\- and I love you too my sweet Jo.. Now would you like to go out with me?

\- is this a date dr Morgan?

\- I bet it is.. But please, as long as I love your outfit.. Keep it for another time.. If you know what I mean.

He just winked at her and she laughed, punching his shoulder

\- you can be very bad when you want to but you do have a point there. All right, I'm keeping it for another proper time.

\- I'm glad then.. I can't believe what we needed to get to to realize we..

\- would you just shut and kiss me? - she cut him off, smiling

\- oh well, gladly detective!

He leaned toward her face and gave her another kiss, holding her tiny waist tight against him.. Who needed an aphrodisiac when there was True Love?

 **The end**


End file.
